RED
by House0fWolves
Summary: If I was given the choice between every other color for the rest of my life, or the RED he had shown me for only a day. I would happily beg for the RED.
1. 0

Red.

The color of anger. The color of love. The color of danger.

The color of blood.

My life has always been surrounded by red; I don't remember ever seeing any other, I never got the joy of seeing yellow, the sorrow of blue or even the purity of white. Looking back on my life its just a blur of red; when I was taken from my family I saw red, when I was recruited to the academy I saw red, the first time I took a life I saw red and the first time I saw him... I saw red.

And now as I lay in a puddle of blood I knew I would never get the opportunity to see another colour. Yet the red he had made me see was unlike any other. It was not angry or unforgiving instead it was pure, calming and set my world on fire.

If someone had given me the choice in seeing every color in the world for the rest of my life, or the red he showed me for just a day I would happily beg for the red.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Started writing this a while ago and decided to finally finish it  
I'm a huge Marvel fan and always wanted to write about the heroes so here's my chance**

 **I love Bucky more than anything, he deserves more!**

 **Hopefully you like it  
THANKS !**


	2. ONE

Just like every other morning the girls were woken up by the ceiling lights turning on, illuminating the large room in the early hours of the morning. The silence was quickly replaced with loud groans and the sound of covers being thrown around as the girls jumped out of bed. By now I barely noticed how tired I was from waking up this early, every morning I was awoken by the sound of Ms. Cassandra's heels clicking on the hard wooden floors as she approached the room. When I was a child I loved how good my hearing was but quickly realized as I get older it is just a nuisance, everyone thinks they would love to hear everything someone says until they hear the awful things.

I had been here as long as I could remember, when I first arrived Ms. Cassandra was nothing more than a teacher and through the years her once blonde hair had turned to the colour of ash and smooth skin now covered with marks from her life. She had taken me under her wing all those years ago, training me and making me the best I could be and I would be forever thankful.

I watched as the other girls scurried around trying to find their bearings before Ms. Cassandra got to their bed and gave them their class schedules, I had seen many girls come and go but this year had been different. At the end of each year at least four girls would graduate and move on with their lives yet for some reason this year the girls were weak. So far only two girls would be graduating and that was if they could finish their final exam but looking at them I highly doubt it. It was obvious Ms. Cassandra wasn't to pleased with the results of her students as she had been acting more strict than normal.

Making her way quickly down the line she handed each girl a small piece of paper with a smile on her face, maybe she was in a good mood today and wouldn't push us so hard... that thought went quickly out the window when she came to an erupt stop. It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest, the reason? Three beds down a girl was sleeping soundlessly.

She couldn't have been older than thirteen, her whole life ahead of her. Well that was until she decided to sleep in.

Ms. Cassandra stood at the foot of the girls bed, the smile long gone replaced by a scowl that could make a grown man cry. A loud shriek burst through the silent room as the girls covers were ripped from her body, Ms. Cassandra grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the floor without blinking. "STOP!" The girls screaming could be heard through the whole academy yet the headmistress didn't stop, instead grabbed the girls face in a tight grip to silence her.

No one moved, most in fear of being on the receiving end of Ms. Cassandra's rage. The idea of helping the young girl didn't even cross my mind, Ms. Cassandra might be like a mother to me yet she had still shown me what would happen if I ever disobeyed her. Watching as the girls eyes filled with tears I couldn't help cringing, never show weakness was one of our most important lessons and this girl was proving she hadn't listened.

Ms. Cassandra's Russian accent was strong as she swore "Stupid girl", the tears had now started to fall, her body shaking with fear. Reaching a hand down her left side our teacher grabbed the thin piece of wood which always hung from her belt before bring it down on the girl, it only took a moment until blood started to mix with the girls tears. A long horizontal cut was placed on the girls cheek and I knew it wouldn't be the last of her injuries.

The struggling only went on for a moment before Ms. Cassandra left the room, dragging the girl by her hair behind her. That would be the last time we saw her and I couldn't help the small amount of sadness in my heart. She was young, so much ahead of her yet because of her stupidness she had just sentenced herself to death.

Ten minutes is all it took before a gunshot sounded through the academy causing some of the girls to cry. Though I didn't know the girl it seemed she had an impact on some of the others, she must have been good. It was rare around here but sometimes someone just comes along and makes this prison decent.

The tears vanished as soon as Ms. Cassandra re-entered the room, she was silent as she hadn't out the rest of the schedules this time without a smile. Today was going to be hell.

* * *

When waking up the next morning I prayed none of the girls would be stupid enough to stay in their beds and endure the same punishment as Ebony – I found out the name of the girl last night. All yesterday the girls had tried to get me to speak to them, begging me to tell them that she wasn't actually dead but after my silence they quickly realized she wouldn't be coming back.

Once everyone had received their schedules I tried to exit, stopping though when I heard some on the girls whispering 'What does this mean?" And pointing to their schedules. Looking down I felt my face harden, in all my years being here this had never been written on my schedule and it was even stranger because instead of the normal ink from the type-writer this was written in pen.

 _All students are required in the Red Room at 4pm_

 _Anyone, who fail to be present will be punished._

It felt like someone had tipped ice water down my back, my body was unable to hold back the shiver. This had never happened before, it was new... I never liked change.

My worry quickly turned to anger when I realized this class would be cutting into my hand-to-hand combat which I normally attended at 4pm. That class was the only way I was able to handle being caged in these four walls, it was a great stress relief and gave me a chance to let loose. Sometimes Ms. Cassandra would watch over and allow me to remove the thick leather collar which was attached to my neck.

I knew it was for my own protection but sometimes it felt good to let loose and be free of all barriers.

* * *

Walking through the door I could already feel the tension in the air, no one knew why we had been forced to this room and it put everyone on edge. My fist clenched as a sharp pain shot through my chest, something bad was going to happen today and someone was going to die.

Standing in the center of the room – her famous cane tightly grasped in her left hand and a smirk on her face was Ms. Cassandra. She waited until everyone had entered the room before she spoke "I know you are all confused as to why you are here" her face was blank as she spoke yet the smirk still firmly in place, it made my blood run cold.

"In the last three months we have lost ten girls, a mixture of disobedience and weakness. Mr. Sokolov has become frustrated at the lack of success and has given me orders to make sure we have no more failures" Mr. Sokolov was a man no one had ever seen, yet we all knew he was the one who pulled all the strings around here.

Hearing that Mr. Sokolov was upset with the lack of success made me tense up again, this wasn't going to be good for any of us. "You will be required to attend this class until you prove your worth. A lot of you will fail and that's the risk we are willing to make to make sure that we have the best of the best. No excuses"

"We have hired a new trainer. All you have to do is beat him and you'll be free to leave this class. Quite simple actually"

It sounded simple and that's what worried me. How strong could this man be for her to believe most of us would die. I worried not only for myself but some of the younger girls – some barely being teenagers.

"Everyone meet your new teacher, you will refer to him as Soldier" The room was silent as a large men emerged from the shadows behind Ms. Cassandra, how I hadn't noticed him being there I did not know but it worried me.

For a man so large he walked without a sound, the further he walked into the light the more worried I became. He was tall... and I mean really tall, he stood easily over six feet tall and if that wasn't bad enough he looked to be made out of muscle with an arm which seemed to be some kind of metal. I was a small girl, barely reaching five feet tall and could only imagine how weak I would look next to his monstrous form.

Long brown hair hid most of his face, which stubble covering his jaw, he didn't look like any soldier I had ever seen. I don't think I have ever even seen a soldier now I think about it, I cannot remember my life before the academy.

"Any volunteers?" Her voice was sharp as a knife, she had gotten her point across and she knew it. No one dared moved after she spoke, no one wanted to fight the beast let alone be the first to die. She slowly approached the girls, looking each and everyone over until she had made her decision "You". The girl was tall for her age – she looked around fifteen – she moved forward with a straight face, trying to hide her fear. I could smell it though.

The fight was brutal, the girl didn't stand a chance. The Soldier did not hold back even though he was fighting a young girl, punches were thrown and the concrete ground was quickly covered in blood. The girl only got in two hits before the Soldier grabbed either side of her face and jerked to the side, effectively snapping the poor girls neck.

The room was silent as the Soldier stood over the fallen girl, it didn't last long before clapping began to fill the tense room. Ms. Cassandra stood off to the side, a large smirk on her face and her hands slapping against each other, watching the Soldiers retreating back I couldn't help but notice how wide his shoulders were. He walked with a straight back which made me think maybe he was a Soldier, he certainly acts like one. You know... Except the snapping a young girls neck thing...

The silence lasted a few minutes, that was the second girl to die this week. We were falling like flies and how long will it be until it was my turn? How many would have to die before Ms. Cassandra was satisfied.

Her voice was loud, a large smile on her face as she spoke "This will happen to all of you unless you impress me"

* * *

 **AND IT BEGINS!  
Hope you guys like it !  
I've also got a Twilight Jasper/OC story if anyone wants to check that out**

 **THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
